


Money Is The Anthem Of Success.

by Stripperhoefrommiami



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Brooke Lynn is a rich bitch, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Silky is the best, Spanking, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vanjie is a housewife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripperhoefrommiami/pseuds/Stripperhoefrommiami
Summary: Vanessa accidentally maxes out Brooke’s Platinum  Amex card and she finds a very special way to tell her.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. The Card

Vanessa shifts her weight in her Yves saint Laurent heels onto the left leg as she sipped at a cup of strawberry boba then scrambles to find the right key while holding her car keys.  
  


“Silk, I don’t know what she’s gonna say. She’s gonna be fucking pissed, She just added more onto the card and I accidentally maxed it out "

”Chilee please just tell her how it is. You saw some cute shit and you had to have it so one thing led to another. Plus the bitch is rich as hell, she probably dont care. Why Im giving you advice? you ain’t get my fat ass nothin" the Latina cackles loudly   
  


"Girl, I done bought so much shit I had to take seven trips to the car when I was leaving " 

"Ooou, you better show me what you got, cause I know you got some nice ass bags "

“ By the way Silk I promise you can come over tomorrow, and we can have a night filled with a bunch of Henny, snacks and prank calls " 

She quickly entered their home and gently shut the glass door. Apollo was in his usual spot on the couch. Henry was just walking around while Thackery was asleep on the kitchen floor again.

“Alright Vanj, Imma call you later hoe. Let me know how it goes with the wifey. Love ya" 

"Bye hoe. remember to call me, bitch"

Beads of sweat formed around the halo of the tan woman’s hairline and underneath her oversized Dior sunglasses, her doe eyes blinked slowly.

The petite woman looked around at the copious amount of different bags on the floor. The Puerto Rican sharply inhales and glances down at her phone.

" _6:25.._ _Brooke is gonna be home at 8 she_ thought to herself.

The fiery minx looked down and noticed the perspiration on her hands then rearranged her shiny eight carat ring.

The small Latina was nervous all over again, she had to mentally prepare herself to face Brooke Lynn.  
  
  


Vanessa finally thought she was ready but that quickly changed because a certain blonde was calling her. Her heart started to race all over again, taking a deep breath, she accepts the call.

"Hey baby, Im kinda having a rough day and I just wanted to hear your voice " Vanessa noticed Brooke didn’t sound like her usual self.   
  


_ Play it cool, Vanjie act normal. You got this  _

The tiny Puerto Rican took another deep breath " Aww, Hey Brookie. I miss you. What’s goin on? Backed up with more meetings? " 

The younger woman took her pink bottom lip between her teeth, hoping her wife wouldn’t say something about the money. The blonde woman sighed heavily and finally spoke again. 

  
“Yeah, Honey. Asia is screaming her head off, but anyways I miss you too. I can’t wait to come home and see you, babygirl” 

_Vanjie had thought of the perfect plan in that very moment. There was no way it could go wrong._

The brunette’s cheeks heated up, as she began to blush. She threw the long tresses over her shoulder sighing again then going back to picking at the long acrylic nails. 

" Same. but Imma let you go. I dont wanna be keeping you, I know you get real busy. I love you, mami. " 

Almost immediately right after the blonde follows up with "Alright. I love you more, Ness. See you soon, angel " 

Vanessa smirks at the pet name then Brooke ends the call. The nickname sparked an idea in her head, She grabs one of the many white La Perla bags making her way up the stairs.

  
The Latina finally managed to get all of her bags into her closet. After getting out of the shower Vanjie slips into a white Lycra bustier that cupped her small breasts with a matching white G string that accentuated her toned hips and full round bottom perfectly. Vanessa looked like she was straight out of a magazine when she looked in the mirror.  
  


The white really brought out her sun-kissed complexion, She looked absolutely stunning. Brooke loved seeing Vanessa in white, especially ever since their wedding day. 

As the tan beauty was adding the finishing touches to her red Fenty beauty covered lips, an alarm went off reminding her that the current time was 7:45

Vanjie’s heart sped up all over again. She gingerly put on her white satin robe and sprayed her favorite perfume called Alien by Mugler. 

Vanessa made her way to the living room after shooing the cats into their play room. She asked Alexa to dim the lights and to play “ Acquainted by The Weeknd " then makes her way to the kitchen.  
  


She pours a glass of Dom Pérignon Rosé for herself then another for Brooke, who would be pulling up the driveway any second now. 

The champagne began to ease the petite woman’s nerves for a second until she hears the familiar sound of a Tesla pulling into their long driveway.   
  
  
Brooke unlocked the front door, immediately kicking off her red bottoms, then she notices the lights were dim and the music playing. The blonde looks around in confusion, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  


The taller woman takes off her jacket then she calls out "V? where are you at, baby? "

"In the kitchen, babe. Im coming. " 

She sits on the couch then suddenly Vanessa’s petite frame slowly came walking out. Brooke’s eyes were fixated in her wife’s direction, basically trying to undress the latin minx with her eyes. The brunette slowly made her way over to the couch, then straddled the taller woman’s lap, pecking at her lips with each word. " Mommy, we have to talk" 

The blonde’s strong hands went to the small of the younger woman’s back and stared at her face, then looking into her brown eyes again" Of course. beautiful, what about? "

Vanessa began to nip wet, warm open mouth kisses at the older woman’s neck making sure to pay extra special attention to her woman’s sensitive pulse point that drove her crazy.   
  


The blonde let out a low whimper then quickly regained control again "Fuck, you look absolutely edible. Is this a new set? " The brunette nods, raising a thick perfectly styled eyebrow at her 

  
Vanjie stood up, slowly removing the robe, standing there for a few long seconds to let her wife see, her light green eyes suddenly darkened with want, passion and seduction. She rapidly straddled her confused wife’s lap again.   
  


"You know that platinum card that you gave me to use last month for emergencies only? " 

"Yeah, Babe. if you lost it we can call and cancel it"

Brooke began to pepper the smaller woman’s chest and throat with wet kisses while gripping and kneading two handfuls of the Latina’s perfectly round ass. Vanessa let out a light moan and her manicured nails flew straight to the blonde’s shoulder length hair. 

"No, Baby. I may have accidentally maxed it out" The sucking of her skin halts to a stop and Brooke gently pushes Vanessa off of her lap. Her beautiful eyes went from lust filled to angry in a matter of seconds.   
  
  


_oh, she was pissed. This time Vanjie knew she meant business.  
_

She bought her hands to her temple, massaging her head for a few seconds then finally her green eyes made contact with Vanessa’s brown ones

"Ness, what the fuck part of emergencies didn’t you understand?" 

"I know. Im so sorry, B. but I lost mine in one of my purses and was supposed to find it but I cant" 

"Vanjie that’s bullshit, all you had to say was you stopped looking in your closet three hours after you realized that it was missing. Babe, Im your wife I know you better than anyone" 

Vanessa accidentally lets out a giggle and Brooke squints her eyes at her " Vanj... So you think this shit is funny? Get up now" 

"Brookie cmon"

_In the pit of her stomach arousal took over. The Brunette quickly realized This is definitely Dom Brooke and she didn’t always play fair._

The tiny woman shyly rises up from the couch to be yanked by her wrist to lay across Brooke’s lap, the blonde’s hand comes down hard and heavy onto the sensitive tan flesh

Vanessa lets out a yelp " Aww baby, does that hurt? Too bad" two more harder slaps followed right after. The darker haired girl bites her painted lip trying not to moan yet but almost failing miserably 

" You know, I was going to come home and spoil you, and let you cum as many times as you wanted and take Mommy’s cock but nope. you ruined it"   
  


The blonde placed a hot searing kiss onto the back of the Puerto rican, then her hand comes down harder six more times. Vanessa’s breathing hitches in her throat as Her panties get wetter and wetter by the second  
  


Brooke finally scoops the smaller woman up carrying her upstairs to their room then throwing her on the bed "Dont you dare fucking move, you know what’ll happen if you do" 

Vanessa’s breathing got heavier as she laid back on the bed practically dripping down her thighs. Brooke finally came back with something in her hands but the Latina couldn’t see what it was.

She began to squirm and get impatient until Brooke grabbed her by the jaw cooing at Vanessa’s beauty then ran a thumb across the latin minx’s pouty parted lips, the younger woman took the thumb in her mouth seductively sucking twice.  
  


"Always so fucking pretty, but baby girl you need to learn a lesson, right? You know Mommy only plays with you when you’re a good girl"

Brooke’s hand reaches down to cup the other girl’s swollen pussy. Vanessa lets out an almost high pitched whimper and the Canadian quickly pulls her hand away. Her hips continue to move even though she’s not getting the friction she craves so badly right now.   
  


"Mommy, please I’m so sorry. I needa cum" 

Her hips buck wilding at the air while a perfect white devilish smile casts upon her wife’s face. She was enjoying each and every second of this.   
  


"Of course you do, you needy little bitch. Prove yourself. Prove that you’re worthy of Mommy’s cock tonight " 

  
" Mommy. Will you sit on my face?"   
  


The Canadian nods and smirks "Of course, babydoll. Tap my thigh twice if you cant breathe. Things are gonna get very wet "

Vanessa licks her lips and gets into position, Brooke Lynn slowly hovers down over the tiny woman’s face only to be roughly yanked down by her hips. 

Her warm tongue was lapping directly at her woman’s glossy wet slit. The latina sucked at her with such eagerness and perfection. Her tongue followed and proceeded to flick at the blonde’s clit skillfully as she continued to eat her out  
  


"Fuckk. just like that, baby. You love when Mommy sits on your face like this, right?"

"Mhmm, you taste so good"

She kept going faster and faster then suddenly Brooke threw her head back in complete satisfaction and ecstasy, she began to tremble while her eyes rolled back as well. 

"Just like that, kitten. Fuck, you’re always so good" 

She gasps loudly, letting out a throaty moan then grabs a fistful of the long brown locks and rides out her orgasm against her lover’s face.

Brooke slowly gets off of the younger woman’s face and immediately grabs the tanned beauty up by her hair and into one of the most messy, passionate and sloppiest kisses ever. Vanessa wipes her chin off with the back of her hand, Brooke always thinks she looks so gorgeous while she’s eating her out.  
  


"Thank you for letting me eat you out. Did I do good, mommy? "

"Fuck. you did better than good, sweetheart.You were amazing. Shit, you definitely earned it" The blonde gets up and walks over to the strap on. Vanjie giggles as her eyes follow where her wife is going.  
  


The Latina dreamily sends a dimpled smile over to her wife, and The green eyed woman smirked as her heart fluttered at the adorable scene. 

Vanessa’s mouth almost waters at the sight of her favorite cock hanging from her wife’s hips, then suddenly a strong hand is pulling down her panties and a loud gasp comes her wife’s mouth

" Oh princess, such a pretty little cunt. It’s completely soaked. Look at that, These panties are definitely done for. I have to taste this" Her entire body jerked as her wife licks a fat, wet stripe up the latina’s swollen pussy. Brookes looks up at her and moans “ Oh my god. you always taste so fucking good for Mommy"

She began to expertly suck at her clit with quickness causing Vanessa to grip at the comforter. Vanjie maneuvered her hips closer to the blonde’s mouth. Five minutes later her back immediately arched as she came. 

Brooke leaned back and grabbed the bottle of lube, spreading a generous amount all over the length of the strap. She then positioned Vanjie with her face down and ass up. 

She slowly slides in and picks up the speed then is going at a steady pace until Vanessa demands she wants it harder. 

The sounds she’s pulling out of her wife is downright sinful, it’s absolutely filthy and music to her ear’s. The blonde starts plunging deeper into the latina’s wet sopping pussy and the room fills with the obscene sounds of her sex. The moans turn into screams as the brunette gets closer. The clapping of Vanessa’s ass turns the blonde on even more, as she quickens her pace. Brooke knows how close her woman is.   
  


" Mommy, I need to cum. Can I cum Please? " 

"Of course, you were such a good girl for me today" 

Her entire body convulses and shakes as she cums. As soon as she comes down from her orgasm, Brooke gently pulls out and Vanessa slightly winces at the bit of sensitivity.   
  


The taller woman gingerly moves a caramel highlight out of Vanessa’s face to admire her beauty again and cups her face as they lay in bed.   
  
"V? "

"hmm?" The brunette responds but her eyes are closed. The sight of an adorable, tired, fucked out Vanessa made Brooke’s adore her more and more every single time. The Canadian continued to trace random invisible shapes on the tanned skin of her back as the smaller woman laid on her chest. 

  
" You spent all that money at La Perla didn’t you? " 

One of her big brown eyes shot open, and Brooke smirked at her wife in amusement. Vanessa takes her wife’s hand intertwining it with her’s. She kisses it softly while staring at the blonde’s ring.   
  


"Possibly, Te quiero my love. Good night A bitch is tired" 

"Mhmm, I love you too and I bet you are. We’re talking about this later. Good night, babygirl" 

"I know. Night, Mami"


	2. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Brooke prepare to spend Christmas with each other.

Brooke loved making her wife feel amazing, but what she loved more was spoiling her, even though Vanessa never asks for it. Brooke Lynn always knew she would live a luxurious lifestyle, with how hard she worked but all she needed was someone to share it with, and of course that special woman was Vanessa. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘕𝘦𝘸 𝘠𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘰. 𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘯, 𝘊𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨, 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘸𝘬𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘬𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘕𝘦𝘸 𝘠𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳.

"𝘏𝘦𝘺 𝘉𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥, 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵? " 

"𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦. 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 " 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩. 𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯𝘵. 

"𝘖𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘥, 𝘐𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺" 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘬𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳.

"𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺, 𝘐 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯’𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘦𝘸 𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭 "𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯’𝘴 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘓𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘱. 

" 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘰. 𝘐’𝘮 𝘝𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 “

"𝘕𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘝𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢. 𝘐’𝘮 𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘓𝘺𝘯𝘯" 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯’𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘺. 

"𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦, 𝘐𝘮 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘭𝘺𝘯 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘺 "

"𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺? 𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯’𝘵 𝘴𝘬𝘢𝘵𝘦"

"𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬, 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵. 𝘐𝘵𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. "

"𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘫𝘰𝘣? "

"𝘐𝘮 𝘢 𝘙𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦, 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘐- 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧𝘧,𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘴. 

"𝘖𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘥, 𝘐 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰. 𝘌𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘉𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘵. 𝘝𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭" 

"𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘨, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵. 𝘈𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩" 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳.

"𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘐’𝘮 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯"

"𝘔𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 "

𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦’𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘦. 𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥’𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘣𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘴. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘊𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭. 

"𝘙𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺? 𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘝𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢?" 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘓𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘸, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘳𝘶𝘨𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴

"𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯 𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘓𝘺𝘯𝘯?" 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘪𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦.

"𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐𝘧 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦, 𝘐’𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥, 𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘝𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢 " 

"𝘖𝘩 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺, 𝘐’𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘓𝘺𝘯𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦’𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦"

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵? "

"𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘬𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦" 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘦𝘧𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦’𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘬𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘸𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴,𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘢 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦’𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘓𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘵 "𝘏𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘦", 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 , 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 ” 𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘧, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 . 

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘬𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 " 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐’𝘮 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦? "

"𝘉𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺"

"𝘖𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯, 𝘮𝘢𝘮𝘪 ?" 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦’𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘤𝘦. 

"𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦? "

" 𝘈𝘥𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘦’𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯 "

"𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuckk, don’t stop" Vanjie moans out loud. Her voice was light and airy. The Latina almost didn’t recognize the sound for a second, she had a hand tangled in Brooke’s long blonde hair, pushing her face impossibly deeper. 

The Canadian pulls her fingers out of Vanessa’s soaking wet cunt, placing a firm hand on her wife’s plump ass then brings it down smacking the sensitive flesh. 

Brooke always enjoyed eating the brunette out, but something about doing it from the back drove her wild each and every single time. Hearing all the beautiful sounds she could pull out of Vanessa was one of her favorite things. 

The dark haired woman yelps as Brooke takes a fistful of her long brown waves pulling her up to kiss her neck, The blonde shushes her then throws the petite woman back down on the bed. 

Vanessa loved when her wife was rough in the bedroom, because every single day she treated her like a precious porcelain doll and in the bedroom she fucked her like a slut. The perfect balance between the two was alluring. 

"Say my name, you little bitch" Brooke mutters before placing her face back between her shaky legs, eagerly sucking at her clit. Vanessa screams loudly and finally mutters out 

"Mommy, please dont stop"

"Good girl " 

She replaces her mouth with her fingers, fucking into her with fervor. Vanessa gasps and starts shaking, Brooke knew she was so close, the older woman kisses her lover deeply as she moaned against her mouth.

"You can cum, sweetheart” 

"Oh my god, fuck”

The Latina’s entire body convulses as she releases a copious amount of clear liquid onto the floor. Brooke gasps then pulls her into another kiss as Vanjie’s tongue glides over the blonde’s. After the kiss Brooke Lynn sucks her fingers while making direct eye contact with her woman moaning. 

"Mmm, you always taste so good"

"I needed that. Thank you, Baby" 

"Of course, angel "

In exhaustion Vanessa collapses on their bed, cuddling up to her wife. The blonde kisses Vanjie’s sweat dampened hair, pulling the petite woman closer to her chest. Brooke always found it adorable how their bodies fit so perfectly together, like puzzle pieces.

"V, I have a question? "The Latina quickly pulls away sitting up against the big headboard, with her knees up to her chest. 

"Pause.. No I dont think we need to cut back on sex" Brooke laughs, gently hitting her wife in the head with a pillow, shaking her head.

"Honey, of course we dont. I think us having sex almost every day is very reasonable. Can I finish? " Vanessa purses her lips then nods her head 

"You want a divorce or something? what? " Vanessa asks looking away then shakes her, about to get out of the bed until Brooke stops her with a strong hand on her wrist.

" Never, baby. Im so in love with you, plus I’m the one who married you, remember? Its more of a surprise than a question" 

"Alright, fine. Go ahead ” 

"We’re going to Switzerland, baby ”

"Oh my god , Christmas is next week. After this No more surprises, I mean it" Vanessa knew her wife would spoil her rotten for Christmas, she does every year. 

"I cant help it, babydoll . I felt like we needed a vacation, Silky already said she can watch the cats. " 

"We just went to Bali three weeks ago though, and I still barely unpacked “ Vanessa pouts, making Brooke lean over and peck her lips. 

"I know, but babe, all you have to do is unpack those swimsuits and pack your furs. We leave in two days"

*******************

As they settle in on the private jet, Brooke immediately pops a bottle of Rosé, and just as she’s about to pour Vanessa a glass, she quickly declines shaking her head. 

"What’s the matter, baby? You usually drink every time we go on a trip, Its going to be a long flight"

"I’m just a little tired, that’s all" she said laying back on the white couch. Brooke raises a brow scooting closer then starts sucking at her neck, making Vanessa whimper, the beautiful noise was music to the blonde’s ear. 

"Babygirl, do you know what the mile high club is? " 

"No" she moans out when Brooke Lynn reaches down then snakes her hand up Vanessa’s ribbed Balenciaga dress, rubbing her through the lace panties. The Latina bucks her hips up against her wife’s hand, gasping at the sensation. 

"You like that, don’t you baby? "

"Y-yes"she stutters, throwing her head back, as her wife kisses her. Brooke moves the lace panties to the side, cupping the shorter woman’s glistening pussy. She gently spreads the lips barely running a finger over Vanessa’s slit, then finally she plunges inside of the Latina. 

"Shit, oh my god"

"Princess, you’re soaked already. ” The blonde fingers dipped deeper with every single movement, Vanjie rocked her hips back and forward matching Brooke’s rapid movements. The sound of Vanessa’s sopping wet cunt filled the entire jet along with broken moans as she practically dripped down Brooke Lynn’s wrist.

"Fuckk, I want your mouth "

"Use your manners, baby" 

"Por favor, Mami "

Vanessa knew how turned on Brooke got when she spoke Spanish during sex, the taller woman gets on her knees yanking Vanjie’s hips to her face, perfectly lining the two up. 

The Canadian skillfully lapped at her lover’s pussy, her green eyes look up to see one of her favorite pictures. Vanessa’s head was thrown back as her long hair was spread out on the couch, her lips were parted and her eyes were half lidded. 

"Aw, look my pretty little fuck doll. You need to cum dont you? " Vanjie bite her bottom lip while nodding her head. Brooke starts licking the swollen, wet cunt faster and faster with each flick until her wife screams

"Use your words, honey or I pull away “

"Fuck, Mommy can I cum? "

"Of course, babydoll "

Brooke opened her mouth wider, suddenly a deep guttural moan arose out of Vanessa, the petite woman flips her over, so now she was sitting on her face. She takes a handful of hair as her small hips jerked back and forward on the blonde’s wet tongue as Vanessa’s entire body went into overdrive shaking at the sensation. 

"Mmm, someone didn’t hold back” she says while getting off of Brooke who licked her lips,smiling. After the blonde gets up, Vanessa kisses her then pulls the dress over her head. 

"I need a shower and a bubble bath after that "

"Do you want me to come? "

"That’s okay, baby. I just need time alone" Brooke knew something was wrong but didn’t know what it was exactly, but she’d definitely find out soon. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Brooke hears Vanessa throwing up in the bathroom for the second time, the blonde makes her way over to the bathroom to open the door. 

The brunette sat on the floor next to the toilet, she had Brooke’s hoodie on with a pair of black underwear, her hair was tied up into a messy bun instead of the usual straightened style. 

"Ness, are you okay, honey? Was it the food?"she nods her head, rising to her feet to flush the toilet. Tears start to fall from her eyes, and Brooke quickly pulls the short woman to her chest shushing her. 

"I gotta tell you something,B. I don’t like keepin stuff from you "

“Im listening,baby"

"You know how we found a donor and tried it out? It worked, Im pregnant" Vanessa says wiping her eyes, Brooke Lynn smiles as tears fall from hers all well, then she scoops her wife up softly pecking her lips. 

"We’re really having a baby, wait how far along?" The blonde asked looking down as tears continued to fall, resting her forehead against Vanessa’s who was crying too.

"A month and a half, we’re really gonna be Mommies, Brookie. We finally got what we’ve been praying for" the Latina sniffles cupping her wife’s face. 

"I know, Im so excited. Why didn’t you just tell me the tests came out positive? "

"You’ve been so busy at work and I didn’t want to overwhelm you, mami. You get stressed out very easily and you start panicking" 

"Vanessa, the only overwhelming thing is I couldn’t figure out why you were acting so different all these weeks. This explains a lot"

"Im so sorry, honey. I was trying to find a way to tell you without overwhelming you"

"You’re pregnant with our baby, that’s not overwhelming. it’s just so beautiful because we tried with me back to back, three years ago and you got pregnant right away” Brooke sobs as Vanessa pulls her down into a tight hug. 

"Baby, things happen but we keep on going. "

"I love you, Vanessa"

"I love you too, Brookie "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purrr

**Author's Note:**

> This one was for all my lesbian loving branjie obsessed hoes out there. Btw the title is lyrics from a song called National Anthem by Lana Del Rey, its a old one but its a good song!!


End file.
